<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If Not for Luck by starsdontsleep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019843">If Not for Luck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsdontsleep/pseuds/starsdontsleep'>starsdontsleep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunkenness, Gen, M/M, Margaritas, One-Sided Attraction, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:09:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsdontsleep/pseuds/starsdontsleep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jefferson doesn’t intend to get the Professor drunk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jefferson "Seaplane" McDonough/Sheldon "Shelly" Oberon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If Not for Luck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I discovered there was a slash pairing about these two. That intrigued me, and I found myself at a bit of a writing block so gave this universe a whirl. I had fun pulling this together :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jefferson doesn’t intend to get the Professor drunk. It’s just… Sheldon Oberon is a genius. He might not be a master of a dozen fighting styles or have everything under the sun stored in his backpack, but he is a <i>genius</i>. He might not seem like he contributes much to an outside observer, but that’s because people overlook him.</p><p>To someone who doesn’t know Shelly, he’s an overweight middle-aged man who should be bent over a desk in a university rather than traipsing through the jungles with Dr Bravestone and his ragtag group.</p><p>But, <i>they</i> all know better. Shelly might not be the fastest or the best with a gun, but he <i>is</i> the smartest. Dr Bravestone is fearless and Mouse Finbar can identify any animal they come across. But, Sheldon Oberon can get them where they need to go. He can interpret fossils, ancient clues and devise routes based on local information and an outdated map.</p><p>If <i>anyone</i> is the weak link, it’s him, not Shelly.</p><p>Sure, he can fly a plane and charm the locals into giving them a room at a discounted rate – but, his skills are replaceable. Hell, <i>Nigel Billingsley</i> can fly a plane and he has a great rapport with almost everyone in Jumanji. He could probably do the job better than him.</p><p>Because, he’s not a skilled genius, a famed explorer, a master zoologist or a fighting machine. He’s just Jefferson McDonough.</p><p>But, he <i>can</i> make a damn good margarita.</p><p>And that’s what brought him here. They’d just finished a mission and were enjoying a night without anyone after their blood. So, Jefferson had made margaritas. Shelly didn’t normally drink, but Jefferson had wheedled and used his not inconsiderable charm to convince him to try one.</p><p>If he was honest with himself, he’d wanted to show off.</p><p>He had flying and margaritas on his side. The former, Shelly was well-used to and the charm had almost certainly worn off. Shelly <i>appreciated</i> that he could fly and fly well. They’d often bend over a map together, plotting a route. It was one of the few times Shelly came to him for an opinion. Jefferson learned to cherish the beginning of missions for those brief moments with Shelly as they discussed the best way forward.</p><p>When they were on the ground, he wasn’t needed half as much as the others. On the <i>ground</i>, Shelly would speak with Mouse about what animals might be around and how to avoid them based off local gossip about where they might be congregating this time of year.</p><p>On the <i>ground</i>, Shelly was at Dr Bravestone’s side as they conferred over the map and the history of the region. On the <i>ground</i>, he was with Ruby discussing the tactical advantages of different routes and where they would find the best cover.</p><p>Jefferson often found himself at the back of the group, watching everyone’s back. He found himself watching all the little and large ways that Shelly showed his intelligence, quick-thinking and kindness. </p><p>Jefferson had long admitted he was in trouble and accepted the crash landing he was heading towards. That freefall never felt closer than right now.</p><p>When Shelly had taken his first sip, his eyes had widened in shock before he’d exclaimed, “<i>My! This is the nicest drink I’ve ever had.</i>” He’d smiled. “<i>One could almost see the appeal in drinking, if all drinks tasted like this</i>.”</p><p>Jefferson had all but glowed at the praise. Blossoming like a flower under the attention. It was a shame it hadn’t lasted as Dr Bravestone had drawn Shelly into a discussion about ancient artefacts that Jefferson had never had a chance at following.</p><p>So, he’d just watched Shelly, listening to his voice even if he didn’t always understand the context. He kept filling everyone’s drinks.</p><p>And before he’d known it, Shelly was drunk and leaning against his side, his head resting on Jefferson’s shoulder.</p><p>Jefferson felt flushed with heat as the older man’s body pressed against him. He’d never been this close to Shelly for such a prolonged time. The man wasn’t prone to physical affection beyond the occasional hug of congratulations. It never lasted long.</p><p>Mouse and Dr Bravestone were in an in-depth conversation and hadn’t noticed. Ruby was smiling behind her margarita. She was one of the most observant of them. She also understood attraction and emotions as she often utilised them to her advantage. Jefferson couldn’t hold her gaze for fear of what else he'd see.</p><p>He felt like an idiot. But, he often felt like that around Shelly. Far too simple-minded and unnecessary beside the genius cartographer. Far too <i>young</i> and inexperienced beside a multiple doctorate and highly respected Professor. </p><p>And he really <i>hadn’t</i> meant to get Shelly drunk or make the man lean into his personal space. He’d just wanted to prove he could do something Shelly would find impressive.</p><p>And maybe, he wanted to do something that would have Shelly come to him at the <i>end</i> of a mission, not just the start. He wanted a bit more time with Shelly before they all parted. He wanted to get the man to talk to him about more than just flight paths and landing options.</p><p>But, he’d made a mess of it by not paying attention.</p><p>“You make a fabulous drink, Seaplane,” Shelly said, his words a little slurred. </p><p>He patted Jefferson’s chest and then his thigh. Shelly’s hand stayed on his thigh. Jefferson swallowed roughly.</p><p>“Thanks, Professor.”</p><p>He felt Shelly shake his head, his face turned a little more towards Jefferson’s neck. He could feel the man’s breath.</p><p>“Shelly.”</p><p>“Thanks, Shelly,” Jefferson said, feeling his insides squirm at the close proximity.</p><p>Shelly hummed, but didn’t say another word. His other arm came around Jefferson’s waist, allowing him to press more of their bodies together. </p><p>Jefferson closed his eyes and took a moment to enjoy so much of Shelly against him.</p><p>He might not have meant to get Shelly drunk, and he might be the most expendable member of the group, but Jefferson was <i>lucky</i>. He curled his arm around Shelly’s back and enjoyed getting a little of what he wanted. It was already more than he’d expected.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>